


Kidlock Background Info

by Flagma



Series: Everyone can be organised [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, No Story YET, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flagma/pseuds/Flagma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My rough notes on my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidlock Background Info

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently been informed by a reviewer that they did not realise my characters weren’t teens. I understand now that I haven’t always made it obvious. I have a note page so it’s obvious in my head but I forget to find a way to put it on page. This is my note page so far (not much) and this should be cannon (in my story). Bold is my extra info for what’s happening so far, should be added to.

All children would be around the age 6/7 (in SH/JW class) ------haven’t aged yet

Mycroft 14/15-studying his GCSE but already has plans for his future, he is heading to Oxford (top uni for politics) following his Father’s footsteps. Already has a good chance in succeeding and in now neglecting Sherlock (why they don’t get along)

Harry- 12/13 year old getting in with the wrong crowd. Exploring her sexuality, causing fights at home.

Debatable that Mr Lestrade can be Greg’s Farther- If so then Greg is in year 11 doing his GCSE's which he does quite well in getting a range of B's some A's a C and an A* which was in Law, he is planning to become a detective.

Johns parents – Mum Jenny/////Dad Steven - drinks  
John lives in a council house.

Johns Grandparents live in Cornwall

**Author's Note:**

> If you message me about something I should be able to update this (unless it is a plot point or plan to address it in a story)


End file.
